1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin film formed product and an image forming apparatus having the resin film formed product.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image forming apparatus or the like, there sometimes is employed a resin film for covering a protection-requiring portion such as a sheet conveying guide (see e.g. Japanese Patent Application “Kokai” No. 8-76607).
However, when e.g. it is desired to use the resin film under an oblique posture at a predetermined angle inside the image forming apparatus, the convention would often employ rather indirect or “roundabout” solution such as providing an object to which the resin film is to be fixed with a special shape, providing separately in advance such a member as a sheet metal to which the resin film is to be attached and then mounting this sheet metal under an oblique posture at a predetermined angle inside the image forming apparatus and subsequently fixing the resin film to this sheet metal.